


Mine

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, ficlet for ladyharlequinreaper1992, here be smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jag!Tom is in a pub and sees a beautiful girl.<br/>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Tom had been sitting in the pub for over an hour, looking for his target when he suddenly spotted a beautiful woman. She looked like would be hell on heels, and that was just the way he liked it. He loved feeling the points of a woman’s heels pressing into his ass as he had his way with her. This woman looked killer in a red cocktail dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Tom took another sip of his Jameson and felt his trousers growing tighter and tighter as he thought about the woman he was watching. Was she a virgin? Surely not. The way she held herself simply radiated sexuality. 

Tom heard her laugh from where he was seated, and he sucked in a breath. She was utterly dangerous. She was too attractive to be anything but a honey trap from his target. A distraction. 

“Target has entered the building,” the man in his earpiece said. “She’s the one in the red dress.”

Tom gave a visible start. _She’s the target? Surely not…_ He stood and decided then and there that he would try to extract information from her before he resorted to anything more dangerous. Perhaps he would simply tie her to his bed and take his pleasure with her every night until she realized that she was his. 

Tom swallowed the rest of his Jameson and stood.

“You will be mine, and mine alone,” he muttered to himself as he walked over to her. He caught her eye and winked at her, loving the way that she blushed. No woman could ever fake that reaction. Somebody in his office had to have made a mistake. He struck up a conversation with the beauty in the red dress and soon she was fondling him inconspicuously beneath the bar, and he was pulling her off her stool and into the hotel next door. He dragged her up to his room and locked the door as he tore the earpiece out. She realized who he was immediately and he saw a flicker of fear in her eyes. “Don’t worry, little one. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not going to do what they told me to do. Instead, I’m going to show you pleasure.”

He kissed her slowly at first, giving her a chance to relax in his arms before he moved any faster. Soon she was moaning and tearing at his clothes, and he tossed her onto the bed. As he kissed down her neck, he nipped at her earlobe and lowered his voice to a husky whisper.

“You will be mine, and mine alone. Do you understand?”


End file.
